The present invention relates to matched load impedances, or terminations, for coaxial transmission lines. Coaxial transmission lines are utilized in a wide variety of applications, including microwave oscillators, couplers, directional filters, etc. Some typical applications are illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 4,016,507, issued Apr. 5, 1977, entitled "Solid State Microwave Oscillator Using Coupled TEM Transmission Lines", U.S. Pat. No. 4,034,314, issued July 5, 1977, entitled "Microwave Diode Coaxial Circuit Oscillator Improvement", U.S. Pat. No. 4,143,334, issued Mar. 6, 1979, entitled "Microwave/Millimeterwave Oscillator", and U.S. Pat. No. 4,155,051, issued May 15, 1979, entitled "Harmonically Tuned High Power Voltage Controlled Oscillator". These terminations are formed, generally, from a rubberized absorptive material physically formed with a linear taper to minimize reflection between the source impedance and the low impedance formed when the absorptive material completely fills the space between the inner and outer conductors. The standard approach to realization of such a termination is discussed in conjunction with FIG. 1.